


Let's Talk

by dracomalfoys



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Challenges, M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoys/pseuds/dracomalfoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz's father is ignoring him because he's dating Simon Snow. Baz is ignoring Simon because... he wants to be alone. Luckily, Simon doesn't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Use this sentence - “Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them.” by @snowandbaz (on tumblr)

I try to ignore the fact that my father isn’t talking to me. I try to ignore the fact that I haven’t seen my siblings in weeks and I definitely ignore the fact that it’s because I’m dating Simon Snow.

I never thought that it’d truly be a problem because hell, my parents love me. They have their problems, but I’m still important to them. Or so I thought.

I’ve avoided seeing Simon because of it and I know it isn’t fair, but I don’t think I’d know what to say.

Penelope has tried to call me more times than I can count, but I don’t answer her calls either. More out of fear than anything else.

I feel like crap. I know it’s not fair that I’m doing this to them, especially because they’re the only ones that seem to care about me.

Currently I’m in the kitchen of my flat, letting my tea get cold.

It’s raining outside, like always.

I just want to go to sleep. I want to ignore the fact that this is happening and I’m allowing it to ruin my relationship.

The doorbell rings and I pretend I don’t listen to it.

“Baz!” My chest clenches. I haven’t heard his voice in days and it’s like a wave crashing into me, threatening to pull me under. “I know you’re in there. Open the door.”

I’m tempted to go and do just that. Only so that I could see him and kiss him and hold him and tell him that I’m sorry for being a prat and it’s not fair that this is affecting him… but I don’t. Because the last thing I have the strength to do right now is to confront him.

“I don’t understand what happened.” He says through the door. “I don’t know what I did.”

Simon sounds so miserable that it breaks my heart. I walk over to the door. “Simon, just go.”

“Baz.” He sounds relieved. “Just let me in. Let’s talk.”

“I don’t want to talk, I want to be alone.” I say.

“What did I do?” He asks, miserably and I have to force myself not to cry.

“You didn’t do  _anything_. I just need to be  _alone_.”

There is noise on the other side of the door and I think he might have given me what I said I wanted, but then I can hear him sigh. “I’m going to sit here until you talk to me.”

I groan and sit down on my side of the door. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why make the effort?” I ask.

“Because you’re my boyfriend, you idiot.” I can picture him rolling his eyes. “If something’s wrong, then I want to be here for you.”

“It’s nothing that can be solved.” I say.

“I didn’t say I could solve it, Baz, but I can give you moral support.” Simon says. “What happened?”

“My father isn’t speaking to me and he isn’t letting me talk to anyone that lives with him.” I admit. “My stepmother is trying to get him to change his mind, but it’s been weeks.”

Simon doesn’t say anything. “What happened?”

I frown because I know this is going to hurt him. “He found out that I’m dating you.”

“I thought he knew you were gay.” He says.

I roll my eyes. “He does.”

“Then why would…” He catches on. “He’s mad that you’re dating me because I’m Simon Snow.”

I close my eyes so to stop the tears that are threatening to spill. “Yes.”

“He’s a bloody asshole, Baz.” He says after a moment. “I’m sorry that I’m insulting your father, but that’s not a decent enough reason to ignore you.”

“You’re telling me.” I mutter.

“Don’t listen to him.” Simon says angrily. “Don’t you  _ever_  listen to him.”

I don’t say anything.

“You deserve better than that. You deserve for people to be there for you no matter what.” He continues. “You know what? Open the door. You’re coming with me.”

“Where?”

“We’re going to pay your father a little visit.” Simon says.

I get up and open the door. “No.”

“No?” He looks confused.

“Not right now. I don’t want to cause a scene in front of everyone.” I say.

Simon frowns. “Okay then.”

“Come in, please.” I move aside to let him in. He walks inside and I close the door. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For coming over and being stubborn enough not to let me get my way.” I say.

He shakes his head and smiles. “Well, you know me. I’m nothing if not persistent.”

I go over to him and pull him to me. “And wonderful.”

Blush creeps onto his cheeks and he groans. “I suppose.”

I place a kiss over the mole above his eyebrow. “You are.”

“Okay.” He closes his eyes.

“And mine.”

“All yours.” He smiles softly and I just have to kiss him, so I do. His lips are soft, but cold from the weather outside. His breath is warm, though and I sigh happily.

“Thank you.” I say again.

“You already said that.” He reminds me.

“I know, but you’re so perfect that I have to say it again.” I smirk.

He groans and I have to let out a laugh. “You’re horrible.”

“But you like me anyway, so…”

“I do.” He laughs, too. “God help me, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little different, but hopefully you like it anyway!


End file.
